


Bra y Goten serán padres?

by KalK



Category: Dragon Ball GT
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si...Bra y Goten durante el tiempo que estuvieron infectados por Baby, mantuvieron una relación, quedando ella embarazada





	Bra y Goten serán padres?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi historia
> 
> Después de la muerte de Baby, aquí en mi historia. Son Goku recupera el cuerpo que le corresponde a su edad, misteriosamente. Más adelante sabrán el porque, pero Goku sospecha algo debido a unos sueños extraños que a tenido con Shen Long

Los personajes no son míos

* * *

Días después de de la derrota de Baby

Planeta tierra, Capital del Oeste

En la Corporación Capsula, en el living de la familia  

Vegeta como Bulma, Goku y Chi-Chi se ven alterados. Goten y Bra los observaban. Goku decidió hablar, los miro a todos y suspiro 

Se que son muy jóvenes y créanme que comprendo la gravedad de la situación. - mira a su hijo - desde ahora, al terminar tus clases de la universidad y te vas derecho a casa. Trabajaras la tierra, pero sin poderes como un humano. De allí con lo que ganemos, juntaras dinero para tu hija o hijo - Goten suspiro y mira para otro lado - te das cuenta de lo que pasa verdad, serán padres y encuentro que ambos no toman nada en serio

Bien papá, lo aré - responde el joven de pelos parados

Todos se le quedan mirando - Goku, te sientes bien - pregunto Chi-Chi

Si, supongo que era así como querías que hablara. No lo hablamos antes, pero lo ocurrido en los últimos meses me a dado en que pensar y me alejado mucho de mi familia - su mujer sonríe

Todo muy bonito, pero quiero que ese mocoso se case con mi hija. Por lo que le hizo - dijo un enfurecido Vegeta, Bulma lo detiene

El se le queda viendo - no, creó que sería un error. Debo de recordarte, porque paso esto

* * *

Semanas atrás en el planeta Sufuru

En una habitación que se usa como bodega de las instalaciones de Baby-Vegeta, Goten y Bra infectados. Se suelta hacía la pasión y el deseo, en el suelo alrededor de unas cajas. Ambos chicos se besan, se acarician y se desnudaran hasta unirse y ser uno.

* * *

 

En la actualidad  

Vegeta grita - no me lo recuerdes y si, tienes razón no fue culpa de ellos. Pero me parece buena idea de Kakarotto, que trabaje el muchacho -Bulma pensaba en algo

Y también Bra - dijo la científica 

Bra grito - pero mamá - todos se quedaron viendo a la joven

Creo que es lo mejor, me había dado cuenta antes y no lo había dicho. Cariño estas muy mimada, como van hacer Goten. Tu al salir de la secundaría, me vienes ayudar al laboratorio. Entendido señorita - la joven sabía que no podía alegar contra su madre

Como digas, mamá - dijo mirando al suelo 

* * *

Afuera

Trunks se encontraba con su novia Marron, escuchando todo desde afuera

Me da gusto, que aun no tengamos relaciones - le dice Marron suspirando a Trunks

El joven sonríe - creo que a sido lo mejor - ambos se abrazan. Se escuchan unos pasos, giran y ven a la nova de Goten. Palace, también conocida como Pars

Hola chicos, como están?. Han visto a Goten - pregunto la castaña

* * *

 

Esta historia Continuara 

 

 


End file.
